Pointless Flashbacks
by DIM666 - Insane Leader
Summary: Oneshot. Big, Amy, Gamma, and the Sonic Trio weren't the only ones visited by Tikal dealing with Chaos and the echidna history. But just because you were visited, it doesn't mean the information given was helpful.


Hello all. I've not posted anything in a long time. I've been busy looking for a job, and trying to get into college. I never thought I'd say this, but I'm making it in. This cuts down on my free time very heavily, to the extent that some activities have to completely cut out. Case in point, I am hardly ever able to visit this site and talk, review, or post anymore. In a way, this is a farewell fic. But it's also my first 'serious' attempt at humor…which is an oxy-moron. I hope you enjoy. Because, HERE WE GO!

* * *

In shock, the man fell backwards. The calm tranquility of the sea was suddenly whisked away from his sight, leaving him surrounded by a surroundings so detached from his hometown of Station Square.

In confusion, the masculine human sat up, one hand resting against his forehead. "What happened. All I remember was that ball of light…what happened to it anyway!?" In shock he turned back and forth, not seeing any evidence of the city's existence. "Where am I? What happened to Station Square?"

Cautiously, the person walked forward, looking back and forth at the scenery. A bridge lay before him, and beyond that, what looked to be a fusion between Stonehenge and a stone temple. Unable to think of any better place to look for a clue as to where he was, the person walked toward it, his dress shoes clacking against the stones that made up the bridge.

As he came closer, his eyes could glimpse…someone ontop of the altar, along with what looked to be a giant green gemstone. Dollar signs flashed before his eyes, and while forgetting his separation from anywhere that he could have 'cashed-in' such a stone, he ran up the stairs with energy of a child, ignoring the annoying chants of small blue chao similar to one he raised at his residence.

"Hello friend. Would you like to join us?" The human stopped at the top of the steps in utter shock…again. An anthromporphic character, similar and dissimilar from the world hero Sonic the Hedgehog sat on the top of the altar, holding…cards in her hands. Just opposite of her was a large…thing of water which had a loose humanoid shape, and two intimidating green eyes staring at him, holding similar cards and soaking them in his watery form. Behind him was the massive green stone that had driven him up here.

"Wha-?"

"We have room for a third person, right Chaos?" The creature made a gurgling noise in response. "Go-Fish always is more fun with others." The female responded.

The man stepped back. It was to much to believe. Not only had his home been whisked away, but he was being asked to play a game with a watery creatures…and a game of cards no less! The scenery went white, and passing out in shock seemed like the obvious reaction.

With that, he blinked, and the crystal clear view of the ocean lay before his eyes again. The smell of the car's fumes and salty water mixed together once more. Slowly, steadily he spun in a circle, looking at the road, the Station Square Train Station, the hotel, the large 'SEGA Dreamcast' billboards on the buildings and waterfront, and even Twinkle Park once more. "I need to stop taking those vitamins."

* * *

An obvious parody of how, in Sonic Adventure 1 Tikal showed seemingly pointless flashbacks to characters that didn't affect the incident with Chaos whatsoever, namely, Amy, Big, Gamma, and to a lesser extent, Tails. Just imagine if she showed random visions to humans of the populace. Also a light stab at the how multiple fan fictions show Tikal adjusting to modern convinces easily, case in point, Go-Fish.

Also, a light tribute to the Dreamcast console and the North American/Japanese/European launch DLC that thanked Dreamcast and Sonic Adventure owners for their support of Sonic Team and SEGA. Speaking of which, a Dreamcast console does look to be in my cards for the near future.

Anyways, review if you liked, critique if you want, and flame if you hate. I like both.


End file.
